Pootatuck Middle School cafeteria
The Pootatuck Middle School cafeteria, or Bear Cafe, is located outside. Students and faculty are served food here during lunch hours. About The Bear Cafe only accepts cash or lunch credits. A snack bar is open after school and on game days. Layout The cafeteria is located outside. There are various blue tables for the students to sit. Prior to "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!," many of the tables were occupied by different groups and cliques who were too afraid to mingle with other groups and cliques. There are shelves with trays by the serving area. Inside the serving area is a menu and cash register. Cafeteria workers serve students from here as well. Next to the serving area is a soda fountain. A station with napkins, straws, and condiments is located across from the serving area. There are also trash cans and recycling bins. History 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' CJ dons a look similar to the Black Lipstick Girls and joins other students at a table in the cafeteria. The girls notice how CJ is dressed and leave, which helps CJ see how people are judged for what they wear. CJ is soon joined by Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls. Later, Principal Hader comes by and talks to the girls. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo sit at a table and talk about their super powers. Before Fenwick and Crispo can tell CJ what they think her super power is, the fire alarm rings, and they leave. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Fenwick asks lunch lady Natasha for a center slice of pizza, but she gives him a corner slice since that was where she was cutting the pizza. CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo how she was having trouble making a new friend. Later, she meets Zelphaba, who becomes her new friend, in the cafeteria. Natasha gives Fenwick a large center slice of pizza after he helps her with her driver's license test. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' The next thing on the list is looking for a new table to sit. CJ sits with Mindy and the Vortex, and Crispo sits with the Sword and Stones club members. Crispo and Arthur accidentally hit Aubrey with food, so she and the Black Lipstick Girls decide they are going to duel. Crispo apologizes to the girls and they all make s'mores. Known food *Pizza *Chips *Drinks *Deep fried tater tots (called "Pootatots") Episode appearances 'Season 1' *Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! *Find Your Super Power Thing! *Make a New Friend Thing! *Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! *Raise Your Hand Thing! (mentioned) Trivia *The courtyard and the cafeteria are two different areas as seen in CJ's floor plan of Pootatuck in "Run with the Bears Thing!," but Owen stated in an interview that the two share the same set, as the courtyard is converted into the cafeteria and whatever else may be needed. Gallery Super power 43.PNG Super power 44.PNG Super power 45.PNG Super power 46.PNG Super power 47.PNG Super power 48.PNG Super power 49.PNG Super power 50.PNG Make-a-new-friend-100-things.jpg Make-a-new-friend-100-things-06.jpg Make-a-new-friend-100-things-07.jpg Make-a-new-friend-100-things-to-do-10.jpg Make-a-new-friend-072.jpg Make-a-new-friend-100-things-to-do-05.jpg Make-a-new-friend-094.jpg different-table-image0x01.png different-table-image0x02.png different-table-image0x03.png different-table-image0x04.png different-table-image0x05.png different-table-image0x06.png different-table-image0x07.png References Category:Locations